


The Morning After

by sophie_evelyn



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_evelyn/pseuds/sophie_evelyn
Summary: Eleanor wakes up in Tahani's bed, panic ensues...





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little one shot, enjoy!

“What the fork?” Eleanor whispered, her eyes reaching the size of golf balls as she took in the sleeping woman beside her. How did this happen?

She let out a quiet groan as she felt the beginning of a hangover threatening to arrive. All she could remember from the previous night was alcohol, Janet providing her with as much as she had asked for.

Tahani stirred and Eleanor froze, the awkward conversation that was sure to happen was something that she would definitely want to avoid. She waited until she saw the return of the soft rise and fall of Tahani’s chest before she attempted to make her exit.

She needed to get out of there and recollect her thoughts but most of all she needed to recall what exactly happened the night before.

Maybe it was just innocent? The two of them drank a little too much and passed out together, that happened all the time, right?

She cautiously lifted the duvet a little, “shirt.” Of course, they were both naked, nothing in her life or afterlife, it seemed, was ever simple.

She carefully slipped out of the bed; waking Tahani would possibly be the worst thing that she could think of doing. She grabbed her clothes which she had found scattered across various corners of the room and tiptoed out of the large bedroom.

Once she was out of the room she quickly dressed herself, her shirt was totally inside out and her boots were on the wrong feet but she didn’t care, she needed to get the hell out of that mansion.

She tiptoed downstairs as quickly as she could, adopting a half running motion which must’ve looked ridiculous but it proved effective because she had reached the front door in mere seconds.

She took a sigh of relief once she was outside and swiftly made the short journey back to her own house.

“Eleanor, where have you been?” Chidi stood in the living room, his hands positioned on either hip and his eyebrow raised in a stern fatherly manner. Of course, Chidi would be waiting for her, had she really expected anything less?

She walked over to him, her first instinct was to lie but she really did need to talk about this with someone and so far, Chidi had proven to be her closest confidant. “I... Uh. Here’s the thing- so you know that girls bonding session that you suggested that Tahani and I take part in?” She began and hesitated for a moment, not knowing how Chidi would react to the next part of the conversation.

“Yes...” Chidi replied and bit his bottom lip, a little nervous about what Eleanor was about to reveal next.

“Well, we may have bonded a little too much. Maybe, possibly, I don’t really know.” Eleanor rubbed her temples with her fingers and made her way over to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water.

Chidi followed her to the kitchen, “what do you mean?” He asked, a frown deepening on his forehead.

Eleanor took a gulp of her water, the cool water giving her some much-needed hydration. “Well I woke up in her bed and we were both naked so I’m guessing we did more than just share secrets and braid each other’s hair.”

Chidi did his best not to gasp and instead settled with a slight gaping of his jaw. “You two... You know..?” He asked, his hands motioning together and then swiftly breaking apart.

“Forked?” Eleanor asked, matter-of-factly, trying not to laugh at how embarrassed and awkward Chidi appeared to be while discussing the topic. “I don’t actually remember that part, unfortunately.” Eleanor sighed and placed her water bottle on the counter.

Chidi composed himself and made sure to keep all eye contact to a minimum, instead, he turned his focus to the discarded water bottle. “Does Tahani remember?”

“Dude, I don’t know. I ran out of there before she woke up.” Eleanor replied quickly, already regretting her actions. She always seemed to want to take the easy way out of things; it was why she was never really into relationships. She was more of a no strings attached kind of girl and the fact that she may possibly have feelings for Tahani frightened her, not that she would ever tell anybody that though.

“Why did you do that for? You do know by running away you’ve made yours and Tahini’s situation a whole lot worse.” Chidi began and could feel the beginning of a lecture about to start before he was abruptly cut off by a banging on the front door.

“Eleanor? Eleanor, are you in there? Open this door immediately or so help me...” Tahani yelled, her fist banging on the door in a steady rhythm.

The sound of Tahini’s voice startled Eleanor and she swiftly ducked behind the counter. “Tell her I’m not here.” She whispered towards Chidi who was looking between both Eleanor and the door which was being pounded on.

Chidi ducked down beside Eleanor and kept his voice hushed, “I really don’t think lying to Tahani will help you in any way.”

“Chidi, if you’re my friend you will tell her I’m not here.”

“I can’t lie, Eleanor.”

“Chidi, please. Just get rid of her for me. I need some me time. I’ll owe you one.” Eleanor whined and she could tell that she had won Chidi over because he gave her that half smile he does every time that she forces him to do something that he might not usually do.

“Oh, fine. But I don’t like this.” He sighed and stood up from the counter.

“Thank you.” Eleanor let out a sigh of relief and quickly tiptoed into the bathroom to hide until Chidi had gotten rid of Tahani.

Chidi made his way to the door; the banging had now reduced to a light tapping but he could still very much feel the angry presence that was outside of it. He plastered on a cheerful smile before opening the door. “Tahani, good morning. Can I help you?”

Tahani frowned and looked Chidi up and down somewhat suspiciously. “Yes, where is Eleanor? It is vital that I talk to her right this second.”

“Eleanor, I, uhh” Chidi could feel himself beginning to panic, a light dotting of sweat had already lined the back of his neck and he was convinced that Tahani could see right through him.

“What?” Tahani asked and looked over Chidi’s shoulder to see if she could spot the blonde anywhere.

“I don’t know where she is, Tahani.” Chidi replied as confidently as he could, it wasn’t technically a lie. He knew that she had been in the kitchen but he didn’t know where she was hiding at that exact moment.

Tahani frowned once again and continued to peer over Chidi’s shoulder into the empty room behind him. “Are you sure? Where could she possibly be at this time? Are you _sure_ she’s not here? Maybe I should come in and look around, it wouldn’t take me long, I’ve seen kennels bigger than this house.”

“I’m quite sure, Tahani. Have a good day.” Chidi replied as defiantly as he could, his brain was already going into overdrive.

“Well, if you’re sure. I suppose I will have to see if she went to get some frozen yogurt, which sounds like something that she would consider to be a nutritious breakfast. Goodbye, Chidi.” Tahani left, still not fully satisfied that Eleanor was not at her home but she would be sure to check there again after she had checked the other places in town.

Upon the sound of the door closing, Eleanor made her way out of the bathroom and toward Chidi. “Dude, I owe you one, seriously, whatever you want.”

“You need to speak to her,” Chidi said firmly and in such a way that it made Eleanor feel both guilty and ashamed.

She sighed before shaking her head. “No way, you saw how mad she was. She’s like some beautiful angry giant who wants nothing more than to stomp on me.”

“You can’t keep hiding from your problems.”

“Why not?”

“Because running away from your problems just creates bigger problems.”

Eleanor pondered that for a second before a small smile grew on her face. “Unless I run away to somewhere Tahani won’t find me, Chidi you really are a genius.”

“Oh no…” Chidi shook his head, whatever it was that Eleanor had thought of was bound to be something that he disagreed with.

“Janet?” Eleanor called and had already started to look around for where it was that Janet would appear from.

“Hi, how can I help you?” The familiar voice asked as Janet appeared between Chidi and Eleanor.

Eleanor smiled, confident that her idea was one of the best she had had in recent times. “I need you to take me to the neutral place.”

“Of course, meet me at the station in one hour,” Janet confirmed and disappeared seconds later.

“Eleanor, this is a bad idea,” Chidi said but it had fallen on deaf ears as Eleanor had already left the room to take a shower and prepare for her journey to the neutral place.

* * *

 

Eleanor looked up at the big clock which stood outside of the train station, she was five minutes early. This was possibly the only time that she had been early for anything and the only reason that she had been was because she couldn’t stand to listen to Chidi and his morals for a moment longer.

“Eleanor Shellstrop!” Tahani’s voice rang through the air startling Eleanor.

“Oh, fork.” Eleanor mumbled and turned around to find a very angry yet still strikingly beautiful Tahani standing in front of her. “How did you even find me?”

“Janet told me where you were.”

“Traitor,” Eleanor said under her breath.

“Where did you go this morning?” Tahani asked, her hands placed firmly on her hips.

Eleanor raised an eyebrow, “that’s what you wanna start with?”

“Yes, nobody has ever left me after a night of passionate lovemaking without so much as a goodbye kiss. Even Hugh Grant left me with a thank you note before he left.” Tahani pouted before a slight expression of hurt appeared on her face.

“You hooked up with Hugh Grant?” Eleanor asked, impressed but not totally surprised by this revelation.

“Yes, he was extremely sweet.”

“Anyway, look, I didn’t wanna make things weird between us. I don’t remember exactly what happened last night and...”

“You forgot? I’ve never been more insulted in my entire existence.” Tahani cut her off before she could finish her sentence and let out a dramatic gasp just to solidify her point.

“We drank a _lot_ of alcohol; Jell-O shots are freakishly strong here.” Eleanor tried to reason but could see that whatever it was that she seemed to say just made matters even worse.

Tahani shook her head, “that’s not an acceptable excuse, Eleanor. And why are you at the train station?”

Eleanor looked behind her to the station before looking back at Tahani who was staring right at her. “I uhh, I was going to go on a short vacation.”

“You’re lying; I can always tell when you’re hiding something.”

“Fine, okay I was gonna go to the neutral place for a while so I can sort my shirt out and avoid having to deal with this but my plan totally backfired.”

“You wanted to avoid me?” Tahani asked, her voice lower than it had previously been.

“It’s complicated.” Eleanor sighed and her expression softened, “I don’t want to ruin things, okay?”

“You haven’t, I was angry at first but now I’m just hurt that you’d go to such extreme measures to avoid seeing me again.”

Eleanor reached forward and linked her hand with Tahani’s for a moment. “Tahani, no it’s not like that.” She gently let go of her hand, “I’m a mess, seriously.”

Tahani folded her arms, missing Eleanor’s touch instantly. “Well, you’re a little disjointed but I wouldn’t say you’re a mess.”

“Uh, thanks.” Eleanor frowned at the half compliment before shaking her head to reaffirm her worries.  “I mean, we’re going to be here for a _long_ time, what if I fork things up?”

“I won’t let you.  And I’ve already told Janet not to let you do anything stupid again.”

“She can do that?”

“Yes, she’s surprisingly powerful. Care to escort me home, Ms Shellstrop?” Tahani asked and linked her arm into Eleanor’s before she had even received a response.  She planned on making sure that Eleanor would never forget about her again.


End file.
